1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a core material for a bed and a bed made by using it and, more particularly, to a core material for bed and a bed made by using it, being light in weight and, therefore easy to remove or handle, having no risk of injuring the floor and also being effective for maintaining or even improving health by a finger-pressure therapy-like effect produced by a proper cushioning effect and a concavo-convex surface of the material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, commonly used beds were made of wood or metal. A metal or wooden bed is so heavy that it is difficult to move for cleaning or rearrangement and may cause serious injury if one should stumble over such a bed. Also a heavy bed, when it is used for a long time, tends to form a "bed mark" on the surface of floor or carpet. When the bed is moved a short distance, it is often dragged on the floor or carpet, and this action may badly injure the floor or carpet.